


Shades

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Loki decides to break Pansy out of her break up blues by taking her to a festival. Will it work?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Out of the Box [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> Written for #SummerFling2020 in Marvelously Magical FanFiction  
> Written for Large Straight in #CastTheDice2020 in Wizarding Crossover Connection
> 
> Prompt: The annual summer fair is in town. Character A decides to invite character B to the celebration to cheer them up after a break up. What happens next is up to you …
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50085565761/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Pansy, get your arse out of bed.”

Pansy groaned as his voice boomed through her flat.

“Bloody hell, Loki,” she yelled back. “I am sleeping in today. Go away!”

“Not going away.” Loki's voice was getting closer. “Time to get up and out. You have sulked long enough.”

“I have not.” Pansy pulled the covers over her head. “He broke my heart, and I am still recovering. It is my summer holiday and if I want to spend it in bed, wrapped in my covers, I will.”

“Just because my brother is a half-blind moron and does not appreciate what is before him, does not mean you can spend your holiday sulking,” Loki tugged at the duvet that she was snuggled under. “Today is the Citadel Festival, and I want to go.”

“So, go.” Pansy grabbed at the top of the duvet as he pulled it off the end of the bed. “I am not stopping you. I am not in the mood for people.”

“Think of the fun we could have.” Loki grinned as he watched her try to get the duvet back from him. “All the fashion disasters to assess, yoga, music, food … You know you want to…”

“Loki, I need coffee before I can deal with you.” Pansy set her feet on the floor. “That festival is not for another week. I really cannot do people right now. I just want quiet.”

“Check your diary again, Pansy.” Loki grinned and snapped his fingers. “The festival is today. You have had enough peace and quiet. You need sun and fun.”

“What I need is coffee and for you to vanish,” Pansy growled and looked at what Loki was now holding. “Give me that. Since you can snap up a cup for me, you can snap up another for yourself.”

“You can have the coffee, but I will not vanish.” Loki placed the mug he was holding on her bedside table. “You have done nothing but go to work and mope around this flat for months. You need to get out and have fun. So, I am not vanishing, and you are getting cleaned and joining me.”

Pansy took a sip from the mug. “I am not. I am enjoying spending time by myself. You can go see all the people you want. I am not.”

“You have thirty minutes. No matter what state you are in, we are leaving when I return. You, darling, are not the only one who can apparate.” Loki grinned, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Pansy continued to sip her coffee as she thought about what Loki had said. Had she really just been hiding? Had she been so isolated that she had lost track of days that badly? He wouldn’t really drag her out there, would he?

As she asked herself the last question, the coffee and her brain finally clicked. Loki definitely would drag her out of her flat in whatever she had on, and she was not ready for that. “I guess I had better prepare to go out in the world. I really do not want to see that many people, no matter how badly they dressed. He better make this worth my while.”

* * *

“Time’s up.” Loki's arrival was announced with a pop and a grin. “I see you have managed to make yourself presentable. Grab your bag, and I’ll get us to the festival.”

“Hold your dragons,” Pansy huffed as she sifted through the objects on her dressing table. “Just because I am going along with your blackmail, does not mean I am going to be recognized. We can leave when I find my sunglasses.”

“Are these what you are looking for?” Loki asked as he twirled a pair of oversized sunglasses between his fingers. “You left these behind during your last visit, and I thought you might want them.”

“Thanks, love,” Pansy absently reached for the sunglasses. “I do not want to take a chance of running into anyone we know. Besides, it is so much easier to cast shade wearing shades.”

“There’s my girl,” Loki chuckled as he handed over the sunglasses. “If you will hurry, we can make it to the Buddha Bowls food truck before they sell out. You know you want to have snacks for strolling through the fashion market.”

“I am not anyone’s girl,” Pansy grumbled. “I am in this for the food and the snark. Snap to it, Trouble Maker.”

“As you wish, Princess.” Loki held out his arm.

* * *

Pansy hasn't laughed this hard in months. They had enjoyed the food from the food trucks, listened to the music that filled Gunnersbury Park, and watched a wide collection of outfits pass them by. Loki had been the perfect companion for appreciating the fashions that had paraded through the fashion market as they sat in the shade. She was still puzzled over the comment she thought she had heard him make as they apparated, but she was not going to let that spoil their day.

“You are truly wicked.” Pansy held her sides and tried to stop laughing as Loki continued his running commentary of the questionable outfits that were parading past them. “I cannot believe you said that about the poor woman’s outfit.”

Loki shrugged. “She should have known better than to get dressed in the dark and then come out in public. Those colors should never be put close to each other, much less in the same outfit. My eyes may never recover. I was tempted to pluck those feathers off her head and return them to the peacock she stole them from, poor creature.”

“It was not that bad.” Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes as she laid her head on Loki's shoulder. “Thank you for making me leave the flat today. I really needed this.”

“My pleasure, darling.” Loki pinched her chin between two fingers and turned her to face him. “Is that all you need, my girl? Is there more I can do for you?”

Pansy was surprised by the glow she saw in Loki’s eyes. “What did you say as we left the flat? I thought I heard you say something, but I am not sure what I heard. Care to repeat it?”

“What I said, darling,” Loki growled as he lowered his head towards hers. “Is that you will be. Someday, you will be.”

“What if I don’t want to be?” Pansy's voice was barely a whisper as she watched Loki bend his head towards her, “What if I don’t want to be claimed?”

“Then, I have work to do.” Loki spoke his promise inches from her lips.

“Pansy Parkinson, is that you?” Pansy jerked away from Loki as a familiar voice cut through the spell Loki had been creating.

“Daphne Greengrass, who would have guessed?’ Pansy pasted a smile on her face and turned towards the voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t the music amazing?” Daphne smiled and waved. “I’m headed for the food trucks, do you want anything?”

“No thanks,” Pansy pushed her sunglasses further onto her face. “I think we are getting ready to go.”

“Did that just happen?” Pansy felt Loki’s head hit her shoulder as she shuttered. “I think it’s time to go home before she comes back. Can you handle that?”

“As you wish, Princess.”


End file.
